The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to directional drilling using a rotating housing and a selectively offsetable drive shaft.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs correspondingly become more difficult to reach, the need to precisely locate a drilling assembly—both vertically and horizontally—in a formation increases. Part of this operation requires steering the drilling assembly, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest. Steering the drilling assembly includes changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed. Typically, this is accomplished using engagement mechanisms that contact the borehole wall to force the drilling assembly off-center within the wellbore or to maintain a portion of the drilling assembly in a stationary position. Unfortunately, these engagement mechanisms can be problematic, particularly when they must pass through important mechanisms, such as blowout preventers, that can be crucial for safety during drilling operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.